Choices
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Rory must choose between Tristan and Dean..........R/R please!
1. Cars

Choices  
  
a/n: This is from Rory's POV. She is in a situation where she has to choose between Dean and Tristan.  
  
I was dating Tristan. I was happy. I was over Dean. And also, amazingly, I was ready to start over again.  
But-  
Dean does come back. Dean does ask me out again. Dean does still love me. Dean was ready to start over  
again, with me.  
  
And-   
Tristan did enjoy my company. Tristan did respect me. Tristan did have fun. Tristan and I did become  
close, personal, and almost in love.  
  
So what happened? A long, long, long story. A story that is my life. My love life. My very precious and young  
love life. And it starts on a lonely night on the rebound.....  
  
  
"Want a ride home, Ror?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Sure." I replied, not even flinching at the nickname. Tristan and I were really getting along. In fact, he had  
asked me out. He had even stopped making out with Belle in the hallway. And in fact, I had even said I would think about  
it.   
  
So there we were, driving home after some huge party we had been invited to. We had gone on a date, and  
it felt nice. It felt nice not to be curled up in my bed, crying over Dean. It felt good to be dancing and to be near Tristan.  
It felt good to have changed him.  
  
His car, a very, very, very, stuck up Volvo that was silver and could have outdid a bullet when it came to  
speed.  
  
We sped well over the speed limit into Stars Hollow, passing Luke's Diner, where I could faintly see my mom  
and Luke bantering over something.   
  
"Nice town." he remarked.  
  
"Isn't it?" I replied, disappointed. We defintely weren't getting anywhere, conversation-wise.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He made a left at Cypress Street, and we reached the little grocery store.  
  
"How do you know how to get to my house?" I asked.  
  
"Are you suspicious?" he teased.  
  
"Maybe." I giggled.  
  
"I know everything there is to know about you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
I didn't even realize it, but we were parked. In front of the store. Dean's store.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely. Ask me anything." He commanded, confident.  
  
"I don't know." I stammered.   
  
"How about are you a good kisser?" he asked.  
  
"It works." I said.  
  
"Good. Let's see if you are."   
  
So we kissed. And kissed. And kissed a little bit more.  
  
Kissed until, someone walked out of the grocery store. A lonely guy, remorseful, formerly happy with a brunette,  
but he dumped her. A guy who had nothing to do but take the night shift and hope that something would happen. A guy  
with 20/20 vision and eyes like a cat, piercing, glowing into the night. A cat that could see everything. Including  
scenes in 2001 Volvos.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?"demanded Dean, forgetting that I wasn't his girlfriend  
anymore.  
  
"Chill man." Tristan said. "You're still going out?" he asked me dubiously.  
  
I shook my head. Tristan made a point of turning his head and arching an eyebrow at Dean.  
  
"Oh yeah." Dean muttered. "Damn."  
  
I shifted in my seat, so uncomfortable, I would have cut my hand and used it as a punch bowl to get out of this  
situation.  
  
"Wow, look at the time. Tristan, could you please drive me home?" I asked him sweetly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As we drove away, I caught sight of a very familiar car. The car that was meant for me.  
  
I pushed the sight of it out of my head. Instead, I concentrated on Tristan.  
  
"You're a really good driver."  
  
"Hm." He really wasn't saying much.  
  
"What did you get on your debate?" I asked.  
  
"B+."  
  
I waited for him to go into further detail, but he didn't.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Near Chilton."  
  
"Cool. Make a left."I instructed him.  
  
" I know."  
  
"Are you mad or something?" I asked.  
  
"You have to choose." he said, straightforward, parking in my driveway.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Choose. Me or him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"But he didn't ask to get back together." I said, puzzled.  
  
"But you know he wants to. He's just afraid to make the first move."  
  
"Are you examining his behavior or something?" I joked.  
  
"Don't joke about this, Rory."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So basically, I've got to choose."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have at least a week after Dean actually asks me out?"  
  
"Fine. It's a deal." Tristan said. "In the meantime......"  
  
"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." He grinned.  
  
  
So then, I had a huge decision to make, but I didn't stress it, because I didn't think Dean would ask me out. I  
hoped he wouldn't. I didn't want to face what would happen if he did.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Coming Up: Love from both guys, decisions, and lots of talking and thinking.......  
  
Opinion: Who do you want Rory to end up with? Please add it in your review. Your opinion will DEFINITELY affect the  
outcome of this story. Thank you! 


	2. Proposals

Choices  
Part 2: Proposals  
  
a/n: I've gotten 5 votes for Tristan as of now. All you Dean fans........ act now!  
  
  
"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.....". That was the quote, and first sentence I must have  
read 30 million times. I couldn't read the 2nd sentence of Charles Dicken's Tale of Two Cities, because I way   
precoccupied. So for the past few days since the incident, I had been avoiding the grocery store altogether.  
  
How did I know he wanted to get back together? I have no idea. Tristan was making me parnoid. At least  
I had him. Our little charade as girlfriend and boyfriend was fun and great. And of course Paris was thrilled.  
That was supposed to be sarcastic. I think.  
  
"You're going out with Tristan?" She asked first thing Monday morning.  
  
"Uh huh." I replied, on the 3rd sentence of Tale Of Two Cities.  
  
"Lucky."   
  
"Yeah, but not for long."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's making me choose between him and Dean."  
  
"Dean asked you out again?" she asked with surprise.  
  
"No." I said." But Tristan thinks he will." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"If he does, then what's the point of going out?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Ask him yourself." I pointed at him walking in.  
  
She stiffened, as usual, primping her hair.   
  
"Give it up. He's taken." was Louise's comment from the next table.  
  
Paris scoffed and said, " Hi Tristan."  
  
He ignored her and sat down next to me.  
  
"Any news, angel?" he asked, nonchalant.  
  
It was Paris' turn to roll her green-blue eyes.  
  
"Nope." I shook my head." Haven't even seen him."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I don't plan on starting anything either with him."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." I said finally, ending the conversation we had every day.  
  
  
  
It happened the next day. I jinxed it. I am absolutely, positively, strictly convinced that I jinxed it.  
  
"Hi Rory." He approached me while I was passing his store, stupidly.  
  
He was still in his apron and just looked so cute.  
  
"H-h-Hi." I stumbled on the word. Great, I thought, right where I started.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"S-s-s-ure." I was so nervous. What could he possibly want to say that was SO important? But I knew.  
  
He led me to the side of store, where I repeatedly tripped over some invisible can on the sidewalk. He didn't  
notice.  
  
"Look." He started. "I really regret what I did."  
  
"You mean, breaking up?" Amazing. I hadn't stuttered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"Do you-"  
  
I braced myself.  
  
"wanna get back together?" The end of his question poured out of his mouth like poison, poisoning me. My doom.  
  
"I'll think about it." I said in a tiny voice, turned, and ran.  
  
  
  
Study hall, 4th period, Tuesday. Tristan, Paris, Louise and I had it every day. It was "news" period.  
  
"Any news, angel?" he asked, stumbling in, late as usual. All he got was a stern look from the teacher, Miss McDavid.  
  
Everyone was immune to Tristan's charm. Except for me.  
  
"Um-"  
  
"So there is news?" Paris cut in.  
  
He shot her a look.  
  
"Well?" He gave me his trademark look, his arched eyebrow. "Tell the truth."  
  
"You want the truth?" I asked him, searching his eyes for reassurance.  
  
"Duh, we want the truth." Paris answered for him.  
  
"I have an offer." I said finally.  
  
Tristan's face- out of all people- he was expecting this- I mean, who would have thought?- he was prepared-  
wasn't he?  
  
"Who are you going to pick?" Paris leaned in confidentially.  
  
At the point, I ran off, again.  
  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Coming Up Next: Possible Rory's decision? Maybe.   
  
Keep submitting your opinions on who she should end up with!!!  
  
Thank you! 


	3. Divided Loyalty & Advice

Choices  
Divided Loyalties and Advice  
  
Who to pick, who to love, who to see, who to kiss, who to choose? Questions, choices, decisions, hard times.  
They all went together like bread & butter during those times. And I hadn't the slightest idea who I was going to pick.  
  
"Any news, angel?" Same thing, every day. I sighed. Oh boy.  
  
"I told you, I got an offer."   
  
"You didn't give me many details."  
  
"So I forgot, and I walked by the grocery store, and Dean asked me out." I said.  
  
"Do you have a decision?"  
  
"Not really." I admitted.  
  
"We're waiting."  
  
"I know. I still have a week, right?" I asked, hopeful.  
  
"Nope. You've got 6 days, Ror."  
  
"I told him I'd think about it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'll think about it."  
  
"That's a great battle plan." Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" I said, playing along.  
  
"No matter who you choose, we can still be friends." he said seriously.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Tristan?" I asked.  
  
"Because I love you." he said finally.  
  
Oh god. Not this again. Same situation, same month, different boyfriend.  
  
No, I couldn't say it, not yet.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"This is the reason we broke up." I said to him.  
  
"So I guess you don't love me either."  
  
"I don't know! How am I supposed to know, under all this pressure?? I don't know anything anymore!"  
  
"To tell you the truth-" he started thoughtfully, ignoring my outburst, "I'm doing this for us. For our relationship."  
  
He stared hard at me.  
  
"Suppose inside, you want Dean, but you're only going out with me because you feel sorry, or for some other   
reason. Wouldn't that cheat our relationship?"  
  
"Yes, but even if I did want Dean, or I did want you- I don't know who I want as my boyfriend, so why would it  
matter?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know!" I said in desperation.  
  
"Better figure it out, Rory."  
  
"Or what?? We'll break up too?" I asked. "Fine."  
  
  
  
That was the day I started crying again. Just underneath my covers, pitifully, sobbing my heart out.  
  
And I hadn't even told my mom. I knew I was going to have to, she was going to notice something, and besides,  
she would understand, and I hadn't ever kept a secret from her-ever.  
  
  
"Mom, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Which pizza is fresh, Rory? Top or bottom?" She called from the kitchen.  
  
"They're both a week old!" I yelled back.  
  
"Good, then I can eat them!"  
  
I shook my head with disgust.  
  
Walking slowly into the kitchen, I saw my mom gnawing at the pizza.  
  
"Its good." She glubbed through mouthfuls.  
  
"Ew."   
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, its about Tristan."  
  
She sat up and made a delighted sound. Mom hates Tristan. Then again, she also hates Dean.  
  
"And Dean."  
  
She slumped.  
  
"So what is it? In love with Dean again and you want to break up with Tristan?"  
  
So close to the truth.  
  
"Tristan wants me to choose."  
  
"You mean, the loser or the loser?" she asked.  
  
"No-"  
  
"That's easy. Choose the loser!" she announced triumphantly.  
  
"Mo-o-o-m."  
  
"Fine. Go ahead. Explain away."  
  
"Dean asked me out. I'm going out with Tristan."  
  
"I know honey. I'm your mother. And Dean's little 'proposal' is all around town."  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"I was waiting for you to come to me for advice."  
  
"Teriffic, Mom."  
  
She started on another slice of pizza.   
  
"Pig. Anyway-"  
  
"Thank you Rory, my beloved daughter."  
  
"No prob. Anyway-"  
  
"So basically, you have to choose between Dean and Tristan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they're making you go through this."  
  
"But Tristan is doing it for our good as a couple, and Dean doesn't even know about Tristan."  
  
"So pick Dean. Naive people are always better. Easier to trick."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"OK, fine. I'll listen. Go ahead." She closed the pizza box and clasped her hands together on the kitchen table.  
  
Wow. Major sacrifice.  
  
"Tristan says that he's doing this choice thing so that he can make sure that this relationship isn't fake  
or something."  
  
"The old 'fake relationship' stunt, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was in high scool, boys used that excuse to either get the girl to break up with him or to sleep with him."  
  
"This is 2001, Mom,"  
  
"Proceed, Rory dearest."  
  
"I just don't know who I should choose."  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yes, Dean."  
  
"How did you get Dean?"  
  
"Pick Tristan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I messed up on eenie-meenie-minie-moe the first time and this time it landed on Tristan."  
  
"So, now my love life is determined by a child's rhyme?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"I'm going to Lane's." I declared, standing up.  
  
"Take a candy bar with you!" she reminded me.  
  
  
"Definitely Dean." Lane said after I told her about my "situation".  
  
"Once again, I ask how, and please don't say eenie-meenie-minie-moe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Well, I've met, seen, and talked to both. Naturally, they're both nice. They're both extrememly cute, and  
boy am I glad I'm not you."  
  
"So- Dean?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She stood up and turned on the radio. " He's just more nicer and you guys make a better coupled. And  
he's not pressuring you like Tristan is."  
  
"But he would, if the roles were reversed." I pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So? I really need your advice on this one, Lane."  
  
"Dean." she said with confidence, adjusting her glasses." Definitely Dean."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Because he's taller."  
  
"Lane!"  
  
  
Friday night rolled around. A night at the grandparents. Maybe I could get some advice from Grandma or  
Grandpa. Might I add that Luke wasn't helpful, neither was Sookie, and Miss Patty and Babette certainly weren't  
either. Last ditch attempt. Or not........  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Coming Up Next: Hopefully, the decision....  
  
Last chance to vote!!! (^_^)!  
  
Tally:  
  
Tristan: 15 votes  
  
Dean: 6 votes.  
  
Dean fans, pull through!  
'Til next time, bye! 


	4. Preparation, Lists and Speeches

Choices  
Preparation, Lists, and Speeches  
  
Mom groaned. It was Friday night, and we were getting ready for the "grandparents."  
  
"I have nothing to wear!"  
  
"That's what you say every Friday night, Mom." I told her." You'll be OK."  
  
"What to wear?!" My mom ignored my comment and was whizzing through her closet again.  
  
  
I walked out the room. I would have to tell Tristan and Dean who I choose. I still don't know, honestly.  
My whirlwind thoughts swirled in my brain and I had to give myself some credit for not screaming.  
  
Frankly, I was angry with Tristan and Dean for putting me in this situation. It was always about them, and  
never about me. But still, even though I knew it was wrong, I was going to have to make a very important decision.  
  
  
"Hi Grandma." I said as I stepped into the house. "Hi Grandpa." I pecked them both on the cheek.  
  
I followed my grandmother into the kitchen for a drink.  
  
"Coke, as usual?" she asked.  
  
"Yes please." I responded.  
  
She put down the can. "Something wrong?"  
  
"N-n-n-o." I finally got out.  
  
In my peripheral vision, I noticed my mom dragging Grandpa out, his eyes curious, while Grandma eyed  
him.  
  
"Now is there something wrong, Rory dear?"  
  
I smiled, relieved. She knew me so well.  
  
Seeing that I was heistant, she said, "Hear you're dating the Dugray boy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I approve of him. Heard it from the horse's parent's mouth themselves." She said, proud.  
  
"We are- going out." I said faintly.  
  
"But that's not what this is about, is it?" she pushed.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Am I going to have to nail it out of you?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.  
  
"Dean asked me out again."  
  
She nodded and gestured for me to continue.  
  
"And Tristan is making me choose between him and Dean."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He only gave me a week, and my answer's due tomorrow." I ended in desperation.  
  
"So its either Dugray or Dean."  
  
"Tristan or Dean."  
  
"Yes." She waved the correction off.  
  
"I need your advice."  
  
"My advice?" I nodded. "Well-" she continued," follow your heart."  
  
"I'm trying to. My heart isn't always crystal clear."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Why don't you just figure out who you want to be with." She suggested." Make a list, attributes and pros and  
cons and things like that. Then you decide who you want to date and follow what your conscience tells you."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
Returning home, I raced to her room..  
  
Rory's List  
  
TristanDean  
  
Very CuteVery Cute  
  
NiceSweet  
  
SmartIntelligent  
  
ConfidentConfident  
  
NeatSloppy  
  
In LuvIn Luv  
  
HotHotter  
  
RichStruggling  
  
FunnySerious  
  
WomanizerShy  
  
Outgoing  
  
  
I couldn't think of one more for Dean. Maybe it was a sign.  
  
  
"The spectators await your decision." was Tristan's comment as I walked to our designated waiting spot. He had  
invited Dean too. It would be amazing if there was no bloodshed when I gave them my answer. In fact, it was amazing  
that Tristan got to the bench before I did.  
  
"Well, not all spectators have arrived." I greeted him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"But the spectators are very anxious." he replied.  
  
"Well, then the spectators are going to have to wait."  
  
I saw Dean approaching. Tristan stiffened and muttered,"Here's our spectator, bagboy ready to go."  
  
I nudged him as I stood up.  
  
Dean sat down where I was.  
  
"As you know, I was given a very difficult decision to make. I had to choose between to men. I undergoed  
numerous amounts of advice and laughter, most of which were no help whatsoever. Unfortunately, I realized I was taking  
the easy way out by asking people to make a decision for me. I knew that I couldn't shirk my way out of this one."  
  
I stopped, and looked at the spellbound "speculators".  
  
"And?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're waiting for your decision."  
  
I took a deep breath and said," I choose....."  
  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
OMG! So sorry that I left a cliffhanger, but I cannot possibly come up with an ending that will satisfy everyone. Give me   
more time to think. I promise I will put up the FINAL and LAST and 5TH chapter by Tuesday. You can keep voting, I guess.  
Another option is saying that she won't choose anyone. But I don't really like that ending, either. So far, 27 votes for  
hot Tristan and 16 votes for the sweet and adorable Dean. Cast your votes now!  
  



	5. Final Decision

Choices  
Final Decision  
  
"...... Tristan."  
  
Dean slumped and tears filled my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." I slid to my knees in front of Dean, and apologized in a hardly audible whisper.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan was smiling.  
  
Dean looked up at us and got up and walked away. Just like that. Out of our lives. Barely.  
  
  
  
"I must say, most of the spectators are quite happy." Tristan hugged my shoulders to him while we were walking.  
  
"I'm glad." I said.  
  
"You did want to pick me, didn't you?" he asked, looking for reassurance.  
  
"Of course." I answered, managing a smile. "It's just Dean was so sad."  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"I hope he does."  
  
  
  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
I guess this is where you say "They were happy 'til the end of their days." Yet something seemed wrong and the   
romance was gone. Its only 4 months after my decision, and I don't feel special when I'm around Tristan anymore. I never   
will. But we are still going out, and I'm still looking for a match to light the candle again. Maybe the match will be  
Dean, or someone else. But one thing's for sure. I'm positive I made the right decision. Positive. Do you know what tells  
me that? The fun we had for four months. The laughing and the joy. Nothing can ever take those memories from me. Not  
even Tristan could make me forget Dean either. Maybe we'll give it another shot. Tristan and me, I mean. You think I  
meant Dean? Maybe I did.  



End file.
